Round in Circles
by BechaubreyPipexLaylor
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey come home after work to find Beca in pain on the floor. As Beca gets taken to hospital, things get a little hectic and escalate. there is only one thing, or rather person, that could cause these happenings. Jesse. Rated T just to make sure!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Only my second story and I already love the helpfulness of people on here. Sorry if you don't like it. There will be another chapter or two depending on the kind of** **reviews** **I get on this story. Please read and review, any suggestions to story plot and grammar or spelling will be greatly** **appreciated** **! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I own nothing (unfortunately)**

Chloe and Aubrey walked up the stairs together talking about how their day at work was. Chloe told Aubrey how hectic her day at the hospital was and how every time she was getting her phone out to call Beca to see how she was doing at home, her pager went off. Aubrey also said that she hadn't spoken to Beca since lunch time but said that Beca seemed fine.  
They walk the rest of the way up to their apartment they share with their other girlfriend, hands intertwined between them. As they come to the door they hear their tiny DJ crying and shouting their names, weakly, from the other side of the door. Chloe quickly unlocked the door and they swung it open to the sight of Beca in a heap on the floor, holding her left arm and vomit to her right side.

"Beca baby? What's wrong?" Chloe asked as Bree ran to her left side, avoiding the puke.

"My arm" she cried out in pain and frustration, "Plus the fact that you two don't check your phones when you finish work, if you did you would have been here ages ago precisely what," She checked her watch, "about 3 and half hours ago when I called you for the 7th time Bree and you for 8th time Chloe." Beca said to the two of them, with her jaw clenched in pain.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry, I had a surgery until 5 today and didn't manage to call you before I went in to tell you I was going to be late tonight. I have called an ambulance but I am gonna check you over myself first is that okay?" Beca nodded at Chloe, "alright, how long ago did it happen?" she asked Beca.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It just really hurts. About half 2" Beca replied.

"I know baby, don't worry about it. Did you hit your head?"

"No"

"Does anything other than your arm hurt?"

"No"

"Do you still fell sick?"

"Yes" She choked out and with that she threw up again on her right side avoiding both Bree and Chloe.

"Okay then. I am going to get her some clean clothes Bree. Pick her up gently and take her to the sofa. Put a pillow under her arm. Keep her calm, oh and get my safety scissors from my home med kit, I am going to have to cut her over shirt off. I'd rather it be me doing it than some paramedic." Chloe instructed Bree and she followed them to the letter.

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?" Bree asked Beca worriedly.

"I was scared and I didn't want to go without you." Beca timidly replied as Chloe returned to the room, her face holding a determined yet concerned expression.

"Okay Bec honey, this is gonna hurt and I am very sorry but I have to do it okay?" Chloe didn't with for an answer before she slid one blade of her safety scissors under the cuff of her plaid over shirt. Beca cried out quietly in pain with every snip. Chloe was careful but fast and found that her vest underneath her over shirt was clean and didn't smell of vomit. "Baby, it is broken but I don't know how badly. What happened?" Chloe lifted Beca's chin so that she was looking into those navy blue eyes she loved. All Beca managed to get out was a quiet, "Jesse" before there was a banging on the door. Bree got up and let the paramedics in and Chloe informed them that Beca's left arm was broken but she didn't know the extent of the full damage.

All of the Bellas were informed of the incident and showed up at the hospital to support their captain. It turned out that Beca needed a bar, temporarily, on the side of her lower bone, fitted surgically. She had her arm in a cast which was black. The hospital were going to put her in a hot pink cast and the Bellas almost agreed before Chloe and Bree came back with Starbucks for everyone and told them that Beca would kill them if she woke up with a hot pink cast on her arm, no matter how much pain she was in. It turned out that everyone, including Lilly, was terrified at this prospect so asked the nurse especially for a black cast. As it was being put on, Amy and CR went down to the gift shop and bought a load of tipex and white maker pens to sign her cast with. Beca was beginning to wake up from the operation so the Bellas when home to shower and change. They said they would be back in about an hour and left Chloe and Bree to check on their DJ.

Beca woke up with pain in most of her body and sat up slowly. Her head was pounding and her arm hurt like hell. She wasn't thrilled about the pain or that fact that she had had a horrible experience seeing Jesse for the first time one on one since their kiss after the ICCA Finals, 3 years 7 months prior but she was glad when she saw familiar smelling blonde hair and a warm body wrapped around her aching body meaning it was Bree. She felt a little squeeze on her hand and turned to see a very tired looking Chloe sat next to the bed in a very uncomfortable looking plastic chair. She could see the tiredness in Chloe's eyes.

"How long have you been awake, Chlo?" She said as the relief on her face was replaced by a more contemplating look.

"12 hours before you were brought in. You have been asleep 9.5 hours. The surgery lasted 2.5 hours. We were waiting for 3 hours before the surgery. So over all I haven't slept in around 27 hours. Before you say anything I am fine, I have had somewhere between 32 and 35 cups of coffee and the girls when out about 50 minutes ago and should be back soon. They went back to the university to get showered and changed. They are also grabbing some stuff for me and Bree. When the girls get back I will take Bree down to the staffroom and get her showered in there. I will sleep at some point I promise, I just had to be awake when you woke up. The doctors said that your small size was accountable for your long time out from the anaesthesia. You look like you are fighting a losing battle to keep your eyes open there honey you get some more sleep but Bree has been sleeping for about 8 hours now so I am gonna wake her. Do you think that you can stay awake enough long enough to talk to Bree because she was going nuts before I spiked her coffee with sleeping pills" Chloe rambled on a bit but Beca was happy to hear the red heads voice. Beca laughed at the last comment assuming she was joking. "I am so not joking Beca" she said to seriously for her to still be messing with Beca.

"You really drugged one of the loves of your life Chloe Beale?" Beca teased.

"Yes, she was driving me nuts!" Chloe said back, an extra hint of enjoyment and humour laced in her voice.

"SHHHHHHHH!" They heard from the blonde next to Beca. Both laughed again "You guys are being too loud shut up before I make you." Bree said again, her head still buried in Beca's neck.

"Bree baby your breath on my neck is making me hot for things I am not in the mood for doing right now, in the middle of the hospital." Beca whispered in to the blonde's ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine and a whimper escape her lips. At this Beca smirked as Chloe giggled.

"WAIT!" Bree almost shouted sitting bolt upright causing her head to clash with Beca's. "Did you drug me Chloe?" she asked the giggling red head in suspicion. Beca just whispered profanities under her breath wondering why Bree was born with a head of steel.

"Out of love baby, out of love. So technically yes but can you blame me? You were being annoying and it was either drug you safely or punch you in the face which would have been painful for both of us, I could have lost my job and gotten kicked out of the hospital, possibly arrested. So instead I did the only logically safe thing that came into my head."

"Fine but now that Beca is awake I am going to go home shower and change then I will come back with proper food and that will allow Chloe to go get some rest. Is that okay?" Beca nodded still rubbing her head in pain from the colliding and Chloe only yawned in response.

"AWWW! Baby did I hurt you?" Aubrey asked Beca teasingly.

"Yes" Beca had a small pout on her lips which Bree had no problem in kissing away to full effect.

"Right I am gonna walk Bree out to the car. I'll be back in a few minutes." Both girls gave Beca a lingering kiss and left. Beca laid her head back, staring at the ceiling for a few moments until she heard the door open and close again. Beca assumed it was Bree not wanting to leave her so she said "you just couldn't go without checking on me one more time could you Posen?" still without looking away from the ceiling.

"If you would look at me, you would see I am very much not that blonde office slut who sleeps with anyone to climb the ladder of 'success'" A very angry Jesse spat out and before Beca could say anything or scream he one hand over her mouth. The other was placed firmly around her neck and he began to squeeze. Beca could feel her heart rate increasing and her lungs constricting. She frantically tried to scream and get him off of her but nothing seemed to work. Just as her vision was beginning to swim Chloe burst through the door with what seemed like a look of pure happiness and bliss on her beautiful face as far as Beca could decipher until she saw what was going on. She pulled Jesse off of Beca as she fell flat on the bed and passed out. Chloe was checking Beca's airways forgetting that Jesse was an obvious problem and still there. Jesse stood up and grabbed Chloe's hair from behind pulling her back flush up against his front. She screamed and he put his hands around her neck, tightening to the point where Chloe almost passed out right then but she continued to struggle until it was all too much. Suddenly her head hit the floor and Jesse still had his hands around her neck. She blacked out very soon after this and could feel her heartbeat slowing behind her chest. She regained enough consciousness to whisper, "I love you Bree. I love you Beca" before there was a sharp pain in the back of her head, I smacking sound resonating in her eyes and she was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. You all make me feel awesome about writing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own pitch perfect!**

An hour later Bree was on her way from the car to the front door of their apartment building when her phone rang. She was feeling funny, like something bad going to happen but she shrugged it off and fished out her cell. It was an unknown number so she picked it up in her business voice. "Aubrey Posen speaking."

 _"_ _Miss Posen, it is Lydia, the nurse taking care of Beca. I need to inform you of a young male who came in earlier looking for you, he has been arrested for two counts of assault against Beca and the young red head who was with you. They are both asking for you. We would have called earlier but we were worried about Miss Beale, it took us 45 minutes before she woke up and another 10 minutes before we could get her calm enough to see the damage cause by the young man."_ The nurse on the other end of the phone sounded as if she was about to cry.

"SHIT!" Bree yelled as she kicked the fire escape sending excruciating pain flying through her leg. "Sorry I am on my way back now" Bree said to the nurse, limping to her car. Her leg hurt a hell of a lot and she knew she had probably done some damage and that Chloe and Beca would be mad but all she could think about was getting back to her girls right now.

10 minutes and two mass texts later, Bree was back at the hospital, the Bellas had been informed and a few were on their way and the Trebles had been informed of the incident and were under strict instruction to stay away, apart from Donald and Benji. Bree ran to were Beca was being kept and found Lydia at the nurses' station.

"Hi, were are they?" Bree gulped for air like she had just run a marathon.

"Over here, before we go in I must warn you that Beca was still rather traumatized the last time I saw her. We are hoping you can help her. Miss Beale is stable, extensive bruising is apparent around both of their necks and Chloe wouldn't look anyone in the eye apart from Beca until you were called but she is getting better, again we are hoping you can help. She hasn't got concussion or any form of head injury that could be fatal but we are going to keep them both in 50" Lydia replied quietly.

"Please I just have to see them." Aubrey said a little louder and more pleadingly. Bree's leg began to really hurt and walking normally became too difficult so she went back to liming.

"You're limping. What happened?" Lydia asked Bree cautiously.

"I kicked something very solid and metal when you told me about the young man that came in here." Bree relied taking a new interest in the floor.

"Why?"

"Because I could have stopped both of them from getting hurt. I think the young man you were talking about is Jesse, Jesse Swanson, and he has been perusing Beca since the beginning of Beca's freshman year at Barden. He has been relentless and when the three of us got together he wouldn't accept that Beca was off the market so he tried harder and harder until today obviously when he just lost it. She hasn't seen him one to one in a year and 3 and a half months now." Bree said with tears making their way triumphantly down her pale cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, it isn't your fault." The nurse said

"Yeah don't blame yourself Bree." A small familiar voice came from behind her.

"Beca?"

"Yes Bree?"

"You're okay?"

"Always Bree."

Bree turned around and flung herself at Beca. "You're okay" she said in Beca's ear, still holding her close.

"Yeah I am and so is Chloe. She's asking for you again." Beca said not letting go of Bree.

"I am so sorry. I should have stopped him" Sobs racked Bree's body.

"Bree. Look at me. There is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing you could do. Alight? Trust me on this when I say it really isn't your fault. Come on, let's go see Chloe." Bree followed Beca, gripping her hand for dear life. "Bree why are you limping?"

"You have your back to me, how did you even know?" To stunned to even remember to deny anything.

"Cause Bree I know you, also when you step on one of your feet, guessing the right seeing as you are swaying slightly to the right, you grip my hand slightly tighter."

"Sorry"

"What did you kick?"

"Nothing."

"Bree?" Came with a tone of severe warning from the brunette whose hand tightened slightly in Aubrey's.

"Okay I kicked the fire escape when I was told what had happened after I left." She said quietly, ashamed of her lack of usual level headedness.

"Hey it's okay, Chloe is fine. I am fine. You are going to be fine but would you consider me giving you a piggy back to the room?" Beca said with a small smile on her face.

"Nope. Not a chance. This is a hospital and your arm will hurt."

"Come on you know you want to. Plus my arm is fine I had codeine a while ago and it works wonders. I will put you down if it hurts too much. I promise."

"Okay but if you hurt yourself don't blame me."

"Here we go!" Bree climbed carefully on to Beca's back, watching her arm carefully, wincing in pain before Beca sped towards Chloe's room.

"Dear god Beca this is a hospital, not a playground. PUT HER DOWN!" Chloe whisper yelled at her two annoying but admittedly adorable pair of girlfriends.

"Sorry but no can do. She kicked the fire escape when she heard about you and hurt her leg, so now I in need to get her a chair, watch her for a minute."

"I am here you know"

"We know" Chloe and Beca said in unison before Beca swiftly exited the room to find her blonde girlfriend a chair. She also had to find Stacie to ask her for a huge favour.

"You kicked a fire escape." Chloe when Beca had left to go get Bree a chair. The humour was evident even without the visual of Chloe's facial expression.

"Shut up" Bree said to Chloe

"Are you okay?" Chloe replied to Aubrey out of genuine concern.

"Nope not really but at the moment I think I am doing better than both you and Beca." Bree whispered, looking in a pair of turquoise blue eyes, as salty drops made their way, triumphantly, down her cheeks.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and I knew the only way for them to get you was to scare them into thinking I was going through some sort of breakdown, hence my reaction to everyone who came near me. That way I would get to see you quicker." Chloe said, smirk planted firmly on her face. Bree slapped her gently on the arm. "OW! What was that for?" Chloe asked, rubbing the now slightly sore patch on her arm, over dramatically, feigning pain.

"That was for scaring me for no apparent reason. And this" Slap! "Is for using you knowledge of how the nurses work to your own advantage. And finally this is for me being thankful that you are okay." Bree took Chloe's face in both hands and kissed her hard. She pulled away leaving a slightly breathless Chloe and a faster beeping from Chloe's heart monitor.

Chloe looked from Aubrey to Beca when the brunette had come back into her room and closed the door. Bree skilfully dodged the masses of meticulous cables, none overlapping any other wire, and carefully layed down on the bed next to her. "As a doctor I disapprove highly of this you know." Chloe whispered.

"And as your girlfriend I am not getting out of this bed until we leave here." Bree said back to Chloe, her face still buried in the red locks of her girlfriend. Beca set the chair next to the hospital bed and turned to leave her girlfriends to have some alone time seeing as she had been with Chloe since the incident involving Jesse.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice of the now drowsy Chloe.

"I was just going to give you two some alone time while I go get something for all of us to eat and send the Bellas out on different missions. Also Stacie is really itching to talk with me about something." Beca whispered noticing that their adorable blonde girlfriend was now asleep, curled up in Chloe's arms.

"Okay I love you babe" Chloe whispered back, her words slightly slurring due to lack of sleep mixed with the pain medication the hospital gave her.

"Bye baby, I love you too. Get some sleep sweetie and I will be back before you know it." Beca stroked the soft, red locks beneath her hand and gently kissed the top of Chloe's head before kissing Bree on the cheek, brushing the back of her knuckles across the blonds cheek letting her hand linger while she admired both goddesses that she was lucky enough to be able to call her girlfriends. She quickly left the room, looking back before closing the door quietly. She momentarily stopped to talk to Lydia about Aubrey's leg, being promised it would be looked at by a doctor or nurse with in the half hour. She left the ward and went in search of the café on the ground floor where she was meeting Stacie.


	3. Chapter 3

Stacie was like a sister to her and was the only Bella, or person for that matter, apart from Bree and Chloe's parents, that she revealed her plan to. The elevator reach the floor she was looking for and quickly found said café. The hospital was very quiet at the moment and Beca enjoyed the peace for a minute before making her way towards the table that held her best friend.

"Hey Stace" Beca said quietly as she place a hand gently on the taller brunettes shoulder so as not to startle the taller girl. Stacie very quickly stood and pulled Beca into a hug.

"What's up Becs?" Stacie asked releasing her smaller friend before taking her seat back.

"Just excited and a bit of pain." She said to Stacie pointing to her wrist. "How about you?" She asked Stacie.

"Excited and a little worried about what you are going to think."

"Stacie honey, I gave you a short list and asked you to pick the nicest two for my lovely ladies. I trust you Stace, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure you could do it justice. So let's see what you got?"

Stacie pulled two velvet boxes from an expensive looking bag. She had meant to ask for Stacie's help choosing and collecting them while Chloe and Bree were at work the day of the accident, but then her day went pair shaped and the plan got lost in her pain. She was going to propose that night in a secluded spot, special to all of them. She wanted to marry her girls as soon as it was physically possible but now felt that she would have to wait for another opportunity. This idea made her sad but she quickly pushed the thought out of her head and set her mind to the task at hand. A voice in the back of her head was telling her that now was the perfect time.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG" Jesse screamed at the officer sat in front of him.

Jesse had been at the police station after being arrested, leaving the hospital. That's was nearly 3 hours ago now and they kept insisting that he had knowingly hurt both Chloe and Beca. The idea of purposefully hurting Chloe set a smirk on his face and didn't care that the police were questioning him, he would admit to hurting her or that blonde bimbo even if he hadn't done it. But BECA? He would never hurt Beca. Ever. He didn't understand were the officers had got this absurd idea from. He found it truly insulting and disgusting to think that anyone thought he had hurt his wonderful treasure.

"Jesse, we have you caught on cameras being the only one to enter the room between the time of Beca's last check up from the nurse and when the two girls were found. We have witnesses from the ward, the nurses station, the doctors desk and the A & E waiting room who saw you looking, and I quote from one lovely young gentleman, 'He looked like he were going to go and massacre a hell load of people. I like moved to the other end of the waiting room to avoid him.' and a lady said that you were 'really rude he was. He stormed past me, and scared the hell out of my little girl, jaw clenched and I told the nurse on the desk and she told me not to worry.' Jesse you can't get out of this. So I ask again, do you want to call your lawyer?" the officer replied to Jesse, calm and controlled yet stern and unforgiving.

"No!" Jesse spat at the female cop.

"Fine Mr Swanson, it is your choice but I suggest you call your lawyer but if your wish to stand against the state on your own by all means continue the little game you have going on in your head." She commented as she walked slowly towards the door of the interrogation room

"Fine" Came a reluctant reply from a disgruntled as the door handle twisted in the officer's hand.

One ring was in a deep blue colour velvet and the other, a dark forest green colour. It was obvious who each box was for. Beca took the blue box first and opened it slowly and carefully, intrigued to see which ring Stacie had chosen for Chloe.

She gasped at the sight of the ring. It was a beautiful large but elegant light blue, gently heart shaped, crystal, encased in white gold with a crossover band. One if the strips in the band was lined with tiny diamonds giving the ring an elegant yet bouncy feel. The other was simply smooth white gold. Perfect for Chloe, she thought to herself. Stacie sat watching Beca closely to see if she could tell how well she did in the choosing.

"It's perfect for her Stace, she will love it. Thank you so much." Beca finally whispered to the taller of the two after what felt like an eternity to Stacie.

"I am so glad you like it. Next is Bree's" Stacie replied, happy that she had gotten Chloe's ring right but the next one would ensure how well she did overall. Beca picked up the dark green velvet box. Her hands were badly shaking so she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She repeated the actions on the box holding her blonde girlfriends ring that she had done to her red headed loves. The band was a plain, smooth white gold again but with no diamonds on the band. The band extended into shanks either side of the delicate green gemstone in parallel at a 45o angle. The gallery was sterling silver and very thin but effective. Between the shanks and the stone there were tiny little diamonds with gave a glitter effect when you moved the ring in the light but were barely noticeable unless looking closely at the ring.

'They beautiful rings for out of this world women' Beca thought. "They're beautiful Stace I knew you would do this justice. I love you so much Stacie. You're my best friend and I am getting overly emotional now." Beca said through a teary chuckle. She got a text from Amy informing her that Aubrey had just come out of x-ray and the doctor was waiting for the images to look at. Stacie saw the smile on Beca's face but she also saw the nervousness and apprehension in her eyes so she gave a reassuring shoulder squeeze the shorter girl and said,

"Go get your girls Beca."

"Okay are you sure everyone is in place?" Beca whispered nervously for the seventh time in 3 minutes. Stacie laid a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her smaller best friend.

"Yes and this is going to be perfect. It's a shame this is happening where we are but if I had the two of them in that room waiting for me then I wouldn't wait either." She said trying to sooths Beca's worries.

"Let's do this" she replied, simply to their group of friends around them.

The Bellas entered the hospital room holding their former captains, followed closely by some of the nicer Trebles. The boys laid down a soft beat capturing the attention of the two girls on the bed who had previously talking before Beca came in with the melody to 'their' song. Both Chloe and Bree had massive grins on their faces as soon as they recognised the song.

 ** _She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me_**

 ** _She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth, but she'll never believe  
And she'll take what you give her as long it's free  
Yeah, She steals like a thief, but she's always a woman to me_**

The other Bellas dropped soft beats along with beautiful harmonies and Lilly even managed to gently beat box the lay a rhythm in the mix.

 ** _Ohhh... she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time  
Ohhh... and she never gives out  
And she never gives in, she just changes her mind_**

 ** _And she'll promise you more than the garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding  
But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me_**

 ** _Ohhh... she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time  
Ohhh... and she never gives out  
And she never gives in, she just changes her mind_**

All of the Bellas and Trebles were now stood in silence, cameras and phones in hand recording the rest of the happenings. Beca was left to finish on her own.

 ** _She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool  
She can't be convicted, she's earned her degree  
And the most she will do is throw shadows at you,_**

She got down on one knee at the side of the hospital bed and pulled out both ring boxes 

**_But she's always a woman to me_**

"Oh my god." Chloe and Bree said in unison from the bed. The bleeps coming from Chloe's heart monitor picked up while Aubrey sat up, one hand over her mouth the other gripping on to Chloe's thigh, eyes wide. The Bellas quietly left the room, quickly. Beca waited till they had all vacated te area.

"We all know that I am not the best at opening up or talking about feelings. I love you both so very much and I was so scared today when Jesse was at the apartment. I know I am just finishing university and we are young but I can't imagine how atrocious my life would be without you both. So… Aubrey Marie Posen and Chloe Anne Beale, will you both do me the honour of marrying me?" the redheads reply was heard first. Little did the girls know that Stacie had left her camcorder on a shelf still recording the scene.

"Yes. Yes of course yes. A million times over yes!" Chloe's answer was immediate and Beca was grinning like an idiot but the nervousness was still evident, plastered across her face. Bree just sat there in a state of shock.

"I-I-II-I" Was the blonde's only response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of you lovely comments if you have reviewed. I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been on a week f army camp when school finished for the summer with no laptop, phone or wifi. Then I had a day at home before I had D of E expedition to contend with. Most authors say that it is summer now so updates will be coming more but I am sad to say in my case that this isn't the case for me. Holidays are more busy than term time. Anyway, on with the story. A short update but there will be another in the next hour or so. Please R and R. Sorry for any mistakes! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT SADLY OTHERWISE THE ENDING WOULD HAVE BEEN VERY VERY VERY DIFFERENT! :)**

* * *

"Jesse Swanson, you are being charged with two counts of assault. Acts which you subjected Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell to. You will be charged without bail and will stay at Barden county jail till the time of your sentencing. Do you have anything to say before you are transported?" The officer stated, sounding almost bored.

"No" Jesse spat harshly back at the cop stood in front of him, trying to provoke the officer.

"Take him away" The officer replied with more venom than Jesse thought was possible from any human being. Jesse was hastily dragged from the interrogation room. He was led through many different corridors and out the front of the building. The officers escorting him almost threw him in the back of the caged van. One cop sat with him but outside the caged door, the other simply slammed the doors to the van closed with one final disgusted look tossed Jesse's way. There were two loud bangs on the outside of the vehicle somewhere to the right. The van rumbled into life and sped away from the precinct.

* * *

"Bree?" came Chloe's confused voice. Aubrey simply sat there her mouth gaping, eyes wide in shock, firmly planted on Chloe and Beca. Beca broke away from Chloe, keeping a seemingly calm overlay to mask the whirling emotions in her heart and eyes. She moved to climb onto the bad and ended up straddling the blonde, whose eyes had followed her younger girlfriend across the room. The blonde just kept staring while a nervous redhead now stood shaking with excitement, anticipation and a little fear.

"Aubrey, I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you. If you say yes, it will mean the world to me. We don't have to get married right now, we can buy a house together and we can enjoy life beyond university together and we will take our time. We will live. I will live with the most gorgeous, passionate, kind, caring, compassionate and truly wonderful women by my side. So please Bree, will you do the honour of being my wife and joining me and Chloe on our crazy unorthodox adventure through life?" Beca had tears running down her cheeks by the end of her speech and Chloe had come up to the bed. She held one of Bree's hands in her own while her free arm was wrapped around Beca's waist. Bree's other hand was occupied by Beca's right hand. Beca held Aubrey's ring in her left hand. The room was silent as both Chloe and Beca waited with baited breath for Aubrey's response.

"Yes" Aubrey whispered sounding a little confused and dazed still.

"Yes?" Beca questioned, her mouth growing instantaneously into a world shattering smile that was reserved especially for Bree and Chloe.

"Yes" Aubrey repeated sounding more confident in her answer. Beca grabbed the ring lightly out of the box and slid the jewellery onto Bree's left ring finger. Bree grasped Beca at the base of her neck and pulled her down for a bruising kiss that left both participants panting for oxygen. All three women had tears of joy running down their faces as the cuddled together on the hospital bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! As promised a slightly longer update than before. Please read and review. Your opinions mean a lot to me. Sorry for spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :(**

* * *

After a few minutes of comfortable silence before there was a light rapping on the door. Fat Amy's distinct voice came from the other side of the door, "Guys is it safe to come in or would we be disturbing some serious lady loving?" This comment earned a few quiet giggles from inside the room and considerable more from outside.

"You're safe to come in guys don't worry." Chloe's amused voice sounded loudly, inviting all of their friends in to share their happiness. The door swung open very quickly, Stacie being the first one into the room. She immediately made eye contact with Beca but walked round to the side of the bed which held Chloe and whispered something into the redhead's ear which set a childish glint on her eyes as she threw her arms around Stacie's neck and kissed the taller brunette's cheek. All the other Bellas and Trebles stood by the door, a knowing look in their eyes but unwilling to share, despite the rather deathly glares being thrown at them by the small brunette in the middle of the bed. Stacie then repeated her actions but in Bree's ear instead, ignoring the puzzled look she received from her best friend. Aubrey's reaction to what Stacie had to say but simply hugged the taller brunette whispering a thank you into her ear.

"Okay guys what's going on?" Beca asked to no one in particular.

"Beca, we love you so much and we love that we are going to spend the rest of our lives with you." Chloe started off before giving a small nod in Bree's direction. In Bree's hand was the most stunning ring that Beca had ever seen. She knew that this was Stacie's doing but she couldn't even be a semblance of mad at her when the loves f her life had just said yes to marrying her and now were about to give her a ring to signify their undying love for her. Aubrey slipped the ring onto Beca's finger before giving her a light kiss. Chloe did the same. The other Bellas and the Trebles' all cheered and clapped, happy to see their captain, former captains or friends in the Trebles' cases so happy. They all chatted before the doctor came in with the news from Bree's x-ray.

The doctor seemed startled at the commotion as he entered the room but recovered quickly as the noise level dropped to silence. "Miss Posen?" He addressed the entire room but aimed his question namely at the three young women on the bed cuddled together.

"That's me" Bree identified herself to the young man.

"I am afraid I am going to have to ask all of you friends to leave while we chat. Any family or partners can stay though." Everyone quickly vacated the room for a second time that afternoon. The doctor seemed puzzled to why both girls on the bed had stayed but he mind that they had. "Well Miss Posen. You have done quiet some damage to your leg. You have three separate hairline fractures on your shin and you have broken your ankle which I understand you ran on after receiving some worrying news which I am afraid to say has worsened your injury. I am going to have your ankle and in fact your leg plastered to be on the safe side. A nurse will be in to take care of that within the hour. She will also prescribe you some painkillers then you are free to go." Aubrey shook the doctor's hand before her got up and left.

"Oh my god. This so embarrassing." Bree whisper yelled to her girlfriends who just giggled at the blonde.

* * *

"You know it was a bad idea only having cop watching me" Jess stated 15 minuted into the drive. The accompanying officer was startled by the sudden sound of him talking after so long in silence.

"Yeah and why is that. Its not like your going anywhere. Is it?" The officer shot back a Jesse, cockily.

"Well that is where you are mistaken good sir. See, I can pick a lock very quickly without using much at all. I can also do great things from scoring movies in my head to beating the crap out of anyone who is keeping me from the love of my life." Jesse stated calmly before he pulled his hands from behind him pulled open the door to the van cage and sprang upon the officer. The cop tried to resist but Jesse was to strong in his quest to find Beca again. He squeezed his hands around the officers neck until he felt the the crunch of the cops neck breaking underneath him. Jesse thought that that experience was very satisfying on a whole. He quickly grabbed the officers gun before making his was up to the sliding window to the front cab of the truck. He pulled it open and pressed the barrel of the gun to the drivers temple. "Pull over at the side of the road and don't think about trying anything, I can see everything you are doing."

The driver pulled up at the side of the road before cautiously making his way out of the vehicle on Jesse's orders. He opened the back doors of the van before rolling the dead cop out of the van before shooting the driver right between the eyes. The people he was around everyday didn't even know what he was capable of but right now hid focus had to be Beca and getting her away from those dreadful women. Jesse was gong to get his girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I am so so sorry this has take so long. I haven't been at home for more than two days at a time for 5 weeks now and have just spent 2 weeks in Ireland with my Auntie and Uncle, away from my laptop. I did write another three FanFictions while I was away but have had to copy them up. So here is the next chapter. This story will sadly be finishing soon but there will be an epilogue or a follow up story for the wedding! It is under planning as we read! ENJOY Please read and reveiw! :)**

* * *

An hour later and the three women were leaving the hospital, accompanied by Stacie. She was rambling non-stop about wedding plans and Chloe was listening to her with rapt attention, giving various inputs with regards to her tastes. Bree and Beca, on the other hand, watched the scene with humour. They were walking along, car insight when there was a gun shot. Beca scooped up Bree and ran to the car, Stacie and Chloe having already reached it thanks to Aubrey's cardio regime. Stacie had gotten in the driver's seat with Chloe accompanying her in the front of the car. Beca pushed Aubrey into the car repeatedly apologising about her lac of care towards Aubrey's injury. She had just shut the car door and was turning to run round to the other side of the car, when she felt cool metal being place on the back of her scalp. Then she heard it. The voice that made her stomach turn almost causing her to lose the coffee and sandwich Stacie had made all three girls eat before leaving the hospital. Jesse.

"Hey baby. What do you say we get out of here? We have to hurry we can leave those filthy sluts in the car and I can get us to LA. You always wanted to go there remember, but instead you stayed to help your hooligan bunch of girly aca-nerds. They're hurting you Beca can't you see it, they are hurting you and brainwashing you." Jesse rambled on not seeming to notice the panic and chaos he had cause to innocent people. Once upon a time, Jesse's rambling would have been endearing in a friendly way but now it seemed purely psychopathic.

Jesse put down the gun and we will talk but you have to put the gun away Jesse and promise me that you won't hurt them." Beca had steeled her voice but it wavered as she spoke the last part. She saw Chloe trying to get out of the car, having clambered into the back and over to Bree's door. Aubrey was holding her back and kept tugging the redhead away from the door.

"Aw come on Becs I am just having a bit of fun." Beca turned around to see a pout gracing his features as if this situation was normal to him.

"I know but why don't we step away from the car, that way they won't hear what we are planning?" Beca trying to phase it in a way that would get him away from her girls.

"Sure that's fine. I love you Beca." Emotion seemed to flood his voice and eyes.

"Yeah me to Jess." Beca replied she couldn't stomach say it back to him. She wouldn't ever forget it if the words fell from her lips to him. No not to Jesse.

Suddenly Jesse was pointing the gun back at Beca. She stopped walking and slightly backed up, her hands raised in a surrendering position.

"Don't you love me Becs?" Jesse's tone was menacing and Beca shiver as the words hit her.

"Of course I don't Jesse. I am gay. I have two wonderful girlfriends who love me for who I am. You are pointing a fucking gun at me Jesse. Oh and to top it all off I am bloody engaged Jesse so leave me alone!" Beca yelled so suddenly that he seemed startled and was distracted for a moment. She took it to her advantage. As she kept talking she advanced on him. She ended up right infront of him.

It all happened so fast. The slap. The gut punch. The push back. The impact. The sound.

The pain…

She got to him she finished her angry rant. She slapped him, she slapped him for putting people she loved in danger, for hurting people. He punched her in the stomach so had she had a hard time not vomiting. He pushed her so hard to the ground that she didn't have time to brace herself before she impacted the floor. Then. Then came the sound. The one that mean so many people would be hurt tonight. The sound that could cost love and life tonight. It was as if Jesse had made a list of people. Those that had already been hurt through Jesse's escape, check. Aubrey Posen, check. Chloe Beale, check. Stacie Conrad, check. The rest of the Bellas, check. Rebecca Troian Spencer Mitchell, yup she's definitely hurt.

The pain…

* * *

"Bree let go of me we have to help her. Get her out of there. Please just let go of me. Please Aubrey… please let me go to her." Chloe's voice went from panicked to gut wrenching sobs in a matter of seconds. Aubrey was trying to hold it together, to keep one part of her mind working clearly. It broke her heat to hear the sound that her girlfriend was emitting but she knew that if they went out there, Beca would be shot as would the three of them. He had a gun.

"I am sorry Chloe but you can't get out the car. He would shoot you and I can't live with that." She whispered in a low tone as Chloe's sobs started to quieten and turn to the cute little hiccups she gets when she cries that heavily.

"I am going out there Bree we can't leave her alone to face him. Not again we weren't there the other day to protect her but we are now so I don't understand why we are sitting in a car, acting as though she doesn't need out help right now!" Chloe got exceedingly angrier at Aubrey for telling her what to do again. "I will help her this time." Chloe went to the other car door and opened it.

As she was dropping down the second gun shot rang out. She heard a loud sobbing coming from Aubrey and rushed round the back of the car, just in time to see her fiancées body on the floor eyes closed, a hole just under her right collar bone. Suddenly there were sirens. Great. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse she hear another two shot and shattering glass before Jesse turned the gun on himself. Thinking that Beca was dead and there was a possibility that Stacie and Aubrey may be in similar situations. She ran at him and flung herself onto him with all her might. She knocked the gun away from his hand as she pinned him down.

"You do not get the fucking privilege of ending your worthless shitty life Jesse. Not after what you did today." She punched him in the face twice before he passed out. She scrambled off him looking to the car to see Aubrey stood by the driver's seat with a pained looking Stacie. Her arm was bleeding but she had to help Beca first. She took of her hoodie and reached a shaking hand out to the brunettes neck. She couldn't do it so instead she just pressed it to the wound in Beca shoulder with her hoodie. The action evoked a moaning response from Beca. Chloe let out another sob, this one of relief that Beca was alive.

"Becs you have to wake up. I need to see those stormy eyes of yours. I need your help too, I am mad at Bree for trying to protect me and I need you to mediate." Chloe began one of her ramblings.

"Chloe?" Beca didn't open her eyes but she did respond simply to keep Chloe and Bree from worrying.

"Yes Beca?"

"Shut up your giving me a headache baby" Beca said with a small chuckle which caused her to wince.

The paramedics finally decided to show up and pulled Chloe away to work on Beca. The red head didn't want to move but she had no choice Beca needed help. Help that she couldn't provide right now. She stayed close to Beca but shouted to Aubrey and Stacie to see if they were okay. Aubrey replied that she was fine and asked how Beca was doing? Chloe told her alright. She knew the blonde wanted to be right beside Chloe but stayed with Stacie. One of the bullets had passed straight through her left arm. Aubrey stayed with their friend when she needed them despite her own injuries and Beca's current state. She stayed and Chloe fell in love with her a little more she didn't think was possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys. I can't apologise enough for how long this has take especially giving the length of this update. I have no excuse other than work and lack of finding time to write. So I am sorry. I am making head was though with some new fanfics as well as a Christmas one or three. Here we go. I know its only short but please read and review! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: My bank account and social status prove how much I do not own Pitch Perfect!**

* * *

She walked over to Aubrey who was now standing looking lost, her head flitting between Stacie and Beca. When she saw Chloe walking towards her she limped towards her without her crutches but didn't make any attempt to embrace the red head. Chloe just burst into body shaking sobs and wrapped herself around Bree, like a small cuddly koala bear. She refused to walk on her own so Aubrey had to pass her to Stacie so they could walk back into the dreaded hospital, following Beca. The taller brunette refused to let the doctors see her until she knew Beca was stable. Once again Beca when into surgery. The bullet had lodged deep in the tissue between her shoulder joint and her clavicle. 4 and a half hours later Chloe was asleep peacefully still wrapped around Aubrey and Beca was out of surgery. After the second hour of waiting Stacie gave into the nurses and let them check her out. The bullet went through her arm and the injury required stitches, 7 of them. Stacie was not please and Aubrey and Chloe ended up having to practically pin her to the bed. Aubrey had also been checked out and had to have a few superficial cuts and grazes dressed from the shattered glass. Now all three of the girls were sat in Beca's room, Chloe in Aubrey's lap as the blonde held Beca's left hand and Stacie sat on the other side of the bed, her right arm bandaged and suspended comfortably in a sling. Beca began to stir and Aubrey thanked a god she hadn't really believed in since she was 10 that she was okay.

"Chloe... Bree... Stacie?" Beca crocked out, her throat dry from dehydration.

"We're here Becs go back to sleep. You need to rest." Aubrey replied. Beca hadn't opened her eyes but her head turned to the vicinity in which Bree was talking from.

"Okay." After a second or so Beca said another word. A name. One that none of the girls would ever want to talk of again. "Jesse?" Beca sounded upset as a few tears escaped her closed eyes. Aubrey shifted as best she could with Chloe asleep in her lap and ran her thumb across the small brunette cheek.

"Shhh don't worry he is gone this time. He can't hurt anyone again." Aubrey said in an overly calm and cold voice.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the girls had all left the hospital. After an observation night for Aubrey and Stacie, and a two week recovery stay for Beca they were all home.  
But that was not the end.  
No. They had to get through a trial. To put him away for good. They were told that the proceedings would begin in 4 months and could last anywhere between 6 weeks and 6 months.  
No time frame could be put on the trial and the girls knew this would be painful, not only for them but their friends and the families of the innocent people Jesse hurt.


End file.
